


unfired

by questionablesidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablesidekick/pseuds/questionablesidekick
Summary: the pokemon au me myself and i only asked for. part one of a series probably.-





	unfired

Gotham City after dark was a frightfest. 

There was a pack of grimer that rooted through the dumpsters, searching for the choice bits of trash that made up their diet. It was hard to see the ghastly on the foggier nights, which allowed the ghosts to play pranks on any poor fuck that walked the streets after midnight. At least they were usually playful. The other, more human threats, weren’t. 

Jason had been waiting on top of the building for over an hour now. Roy had been on the streets for just as long, his Weavile stalking his shadow. 

They’ve been waiting for this opportunity for ages and if they miss this chance to get the crime boss, he wouldn’t be open like this for at least another two weeks. Which would mean, though Jason would never admit it under the pain of death, that him and Roy couldn’t spend any real amount of time together. He just wants to see a movie. The warehouse door opens. Jason raises his rifle. Roy and his Weavile move to a better position. 

“I challenge you to a pokemon battle!” 

Jason nearly drops the rifle as soon as he hears the tinny echoes over the earpiece. 

There is shocked, dead silence. The boss opened the door right as Roy was challenged by the pair of twins, and is now staring at Roy expectantly. His henchmen are right behind him. There is no possible way Roy can get out of the challenge without seeming suspicious. 

“Um.” Roy says, staring at the slowly frowning Anthony Ricci and the even bigger frowns the henchmen are wearing, “Let me text my partner. He went out for some smokes.” Jason can see Roy’s slowly burgeoning false smile through the scope. “Want to make it fair right.”

Jason’s phone beeps. He pulls it out of his pocket. 

If u don’t come down we’re breaking up 

Jason sighs, pockets the phone and takes off the helmet. He ditches it next to the rifle and heads towards the back of the roof, zipping up the leather jacket to cover the insignia on his chest. The things he has to do for this fucking job. 

He meets Roy around five minutes later, taking his time to actually light and smoke a cig. “You called?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at Alphabet as the weavile makes a face. He deliberately blows the smoke in her direction and the weavile nearly trips Roy in the effort to get away from it. Seeing as the pokemon had taken the time to hide all of Jason’s left shoes that morning, he felt that she deserved it. 

“Jaybird!” Roy chirps, waving at him, “I needed a partner for this battle!” 

 

“Mind if I watch?” Ricci asks and Jason watches with some amusement as Roy visibly restrains himself from twitching. “You ought to cut that out, they’re kids.”

“Of course sir.” Jason says amicably, already planning the best way that he was going to end his life. He put out the cigarette. “Why you kids up so late?” More out of curiousity than anything. 

“We wanted to catch a grimer!” the kid with the overalls says excitedly. “We have our team with us so it’s okay!” 

Jason would bet actual money that the caretakers would flip their shit if they found out. 

“Alrighty kids,” Roy says, clapping his hands together. Alphabet is watching Ricci with no small amount of interest. “Shall we get this started?”

“Restricted to three.” Overalls says, and the other twin cheers.

Roy and Jason shrug in unison. The four of them separate themselves about twenty feet, and Ricci and the henchmen settle themselves in the doorway. 

Roy tosses out Jack, his infernape. Jason chooses his raichu Inky. 

Both of the twins choose grimer. Guess they got what they came for. 

Jason calls out a move. Inky sparks and a weak barrier forms in front of the two pokemon, quickly fading away. Roy doesn’t say anything, but Jack immediately starts to work herself up, muscles starting to bulge outwards. 

Both of the kids shriek “Mud bomb!” The raichu dodges, with the impact of the move leaves a small crater in the pavement. Jack takes it, barely acknowledging the mud. 

“Jump,” Jason calls and at the same time Roy calls out “Earthquake!” 

Inky jumps. Jack brings her fists down and the kids lose their footing as the ground shakes. The grimer are both tossed around violently, and faint.

The kids suddenly look a lot less confident. Ricci looks interested. 

The kids recall the grimer. One sends out a charmeleon while the other sends out a pikachu. 

“Return,” Jason says calmly. Roy calls for “Flamethrower,” on the pikachu. It’s another instant knockout. There’s a quiet discussion between the two kids while Jason and Roy wait patiently for them to decide on their next move.

“We forfeit!” The kids say. They look embarrassed. “We need Gidget to get home,” Overalls explains. When prompted, they release a charizard. 

“Adorable,” Roy says, and means it. 

Jason elbows him. 

Roy coughs. “Get home safe?” It comes out more of a question than an actual statement. The twins recall and store their pokemon on their belts and get on the charizard. 

The two of them stand there until the kids are out of eyesight. Ricci approaches them shortly after. “Are the pair of you looking for a job?” He asks. The henchmen are behind him. One’s lazily smoking, while the other watches them with no small amount of disinterest. “Could use someone with your skills with me.”

“Oh god no,” Roy says, and unholsters his handgun and shoots him. The henchmen shout as Ricci falls to the ground, hand uselessly trying to cover the gaping bullet wound. They don’t stay to make sure, and instead take off to get away from the thugs. Jason leads the way back to the building so he can collect his rifle and helmet. Roy recalls Alphabet and is hot on his heels. 

Once they get Jason’s helmet and rifle and lose the henches, they begin to laugh. 

“That,” Jason says, once he regained control of himself, “was the most stupid fucking thing.”

“Shut up,” Roy retorts, and kisses him.


End file.
